Burnt Munchkin of Oz
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: (ANOES Remake) 15 year old Veronika Drew is a girl who's been suffering from an anxiety disorder called Selective Mutism since she was 5 years old. She's also the newest heroine on Elm Street to face off Freddy Krueger. And let's just say they don't go skipping along the yellow brick road together...(If you try not to take the 1st chapter too seriously then it'll be hilarious)
1. Chapter 1

**_Burnt Munchkin of Oz - Chapter 1._**

I'm trying, okay, I really am but it's hard.

It doesn't matter where I am anymore, my anxiety is at it's all time high and I just can't handle this.

I'm terrified of everything.

Myself, other people, my thoughts.

My selective mutism is just getting worse, I can barely speak to the people I'm close with anymore.

The amount of times I wish I could just end it and die within a day is scaring me.

It's not going away.

Nothing helps.

I don't know what to do, I'm just so scared and I can't exactly talk about it with anyone.

I don't want to be here, I don't want to be me, I don't want to do this anymore...

~0~0~

(Flashback)

Veronika, Bryony and Sophie were all lining up outside of the classroom with the rest of the class for their final lesson of the day, which was maths, when Bryony, a black-haired girl with a slightly hooked nose, suddenly glared at Veronika.

"So...why won't you speak to us?We thought we were your friends?! SPEAK!"

Veronika stared at Bryony in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"What the heck? Oh please, god, not again..."

As soon as she was about to try and reply, Sophie decided to join in.

"Yeah, Ve-ron-ee-ka, speak to us!"

Veronika frowned at the blonde-haired girl who had mocked her name.

"Don't you glare at her you freak!" exclaimed the girl with the hook nose, effectively attracting the attention of a group of boys.

They looked up at the three girls with a stupid grin on each of their faces, excitement glowing in their eyes as they watched two of the girls fold their arms and glare at Veronika, the girl who didn't speak.

Veronika blushed with embarrassment when she saw the group of boys staring at her.

"Why won't you answer us?!"

Bryony stepped closer towards Veronika to try and intimidate her into speaking.

Veronika peeked a look at Bryony's eyes, and all she could see glaring back at her was disgust.

It made Veronika feel guilty.

"I can't deal with this crap anymore..."

Ripping her dark blue eyes away from the group of smirking boys, Veronika simply turned around and walked away from the stupid drama, her golden blonde hair flaring in the air like a flame as it bounced on random areas of her back.

(End of flashback)

It had been nice to think that she had some actual friends...

But then that turned out to be a lie inside another lie.

Now that she was lying down on her bed at home, Veronika could finally close her droopy eyes to get some sleep.

She didn't understand why Bryony and Sophie had suddenly turned on her like that.

She had told them several times before on Facebook that she has Selective Mutism.

"I guess they didn't care enough about me to bother to remember something about me..."

She sighed, wishing that she had a real friend to talk to that understood what she was going through.

~0~0~

Cold air brushed against her throat as she tried to go to sleep, and she shivered when the cold air surrounded her entire body.

Veronika sighed.

"I'm gonna have to go get a hot water bottle..."

Moving the bedcovers off of herself, she hopped out of bed and stomped down the stairs, her arms wrapped around her torso as another shiver went tingling down her spine.

When she reached the kitchen, she stopped moving as she realized something.

She was home alone.

"It's 7pm...they're usually back at 4..."

Thinking of reasons why her parents weren't home yet, she relaxed slightly when one reason seemed to be the most likely situation to have happened to them both.

"They've probably gone shopping."

Chuckling nervously, Veronika made her way over to the kettle to fill it up with water.

"It's weird how time flies by when you sleep..."

Veronika paused.

"Oh my god I'm saying weird shit to myself again...ugh, I've really got to stop doing that..."

~0~0~

5 minutes later, and Veronika is back in her bedroom with her red polka dot hot water bottle hugged tightly to her stomach.

She sat down on the end of her purple bed, too panicked to go back to sleep when she kept on hearing creepy noises coming from several parts of the house.

Rolling her eyes at her own ridiculous behaviour, Veronika snapped at herself to stop being such a wuss.

"Nothing's gonna happen when I close my eyes!"

A deep, gruff voice chuckled at her announcement.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, little Veronika..."

"Oh my god, I'm still asleep!" Veronika whispered in surprise.

Veronika frowned.

"I didn't know I was a lucid dreamer..."

"Wrong again, Veronika!"

The threatening voice of the man sounded closer than before.

Before Veronika could even move off of her bed, she was violently shoved backwards onto her back, her arms and legs pinned down before she could even blink by a heavy weight.

Her hot water bottle had, surprisingly, managed to stay on her stomach.

The man chuckled darkly as he chucked the hot water bottle onto the floor.

"You won't be needing that to keep you warm anymore..."

Veronika scrunched her face up in disgust at what the man had just implicated.

All she could see of the man that was now on top of her was a burnt fedora hat that smelled strongly of smoke, and something else that she couldn't quite think of what it was.

"Get off of me!"

As Veronika struggled to break free of his hold on her, he growled fiercely in her face, "You're not in control of this dream!"

Veronika stopped struggling after a little while as she soon realized that she wasn't going to be able to free herself from this man's hold.

Lightly stroking Veronika's throat with his four razors, he whispered teasingly onto her neck, "So play nice..."

"Looks like I'm gonna have a lot of bruises in the morning..." thought Veronika as she focused a lot of her attention to the razors that were currently resting on the base of her throat.

The man laughed, like as if he'd just heard what Veronika had been thinking.

"Who are you?"

Her question stopped the deranged man's manic laughter.

"You don't know who I am?!" he asked incredulously.

"No..."

"You mean...you haven't heard about the kids in your school dropping like flies in their sleep? Well, it was because of me... Freddy Krueger."

Veronika frowned when she had a quick think about what Freddy had just rather smugly said.

"No one's died...yet..."

"Nice to, uh, meet you, Freddy... could you please get off of me?"

Freddy stared down at her, his face hidden from her in the shadows.

"You're just trying to make this more awkward, aren't you, Veronika?"

Veronika scoffed, "No, I'm not! It's you're own fault that you decided to make a dramatic entrance-"

Freddy growled angrily as he tightened his grip on Veronika's left wrist, which made her yelp in surprise.

"Now this is definitely gonna leave a bruise on you in the morning...if you ever wake up again!"

"No, please! Stop it, Freddy! Stop it, I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry!"

Freddy chuckled at Veronika's sarcastic begging.

When Freddy finally let go of her wrist, Veronika managed to get a glimpse of his face.

"What the hell happened to your face?!"

Freddy's facial expression darkened at Veronika's tone of voice.

Grabbing a fistful of her long golden blonde hair, he pulled her head up close towards his face.

"Wanna change your tone, Veronika?"

Veronika winced as he tightened his hold on her hair, "Geez, one minute you're laughing your ass off and the next you're majorly pissed off about one little thing-"

Freddy roared loudly like a pirate in her face as he roughly picked her up and slammed her into the wall on the right hand side of her bed.

The back of Veronika's head crashed into the wall, and Freddy's burnt face started to look like he'd just walked out of the Wizard of Oz.

"Why are there loads of burnt munchkins flying in front of me?"

She opened and closed her eyes several times in an attempt to stop everything from spinning.

"You see what I mean? Majorly. Pissed. Off! You have some serious issues, my friend!"

Veronika shrieked in surprise when she found herself colliding head first with the floor.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**So...Does anyone like Veronika so far? Anyone want me to continue?

Thanks for being brave enough to read all of this! :D XD

Oh, and she's not a Mary-Sue, it's all because of her suffering from Selective Mutism that might make her sound like a Mary-Sue at times...


	2. Chapter 2

Veronika opened her eyes with a groan as she glanced up at her bedroom clock.

She found that she was still in her awkward position of hanging halfway out of bed with her head on the floor.

"Ugh, I really hate having realistic dreams..."

With one hand on the left and the other on the right side of her head, Veronika hauled the upper half of her body up off the floor and back onto her bed, sighing happily when her head landed on her pillow.

"I love you, pillow..."

"Is that a nickname for me?"

Veronika whirled around with wide eyes.

When she saw that it was her mother that had spoken to her, she frowned in confusion.

"That's funny...she sounded just like that creep in my dream..."

"Uh, no, it's not a nickname for you."

"Oh...well, anyway did you have any weird dreams?"

Veronika's frown turned from confused to suspicious.

"I did! I had this strange dream about you being attacked by a man with razors on one of his hands! Why are you looking at me like that? Veronika?"

"Oh, sorry mum, I'm still half asleep..."

Veronika smiled sleepily at her mum just to make her lie more convincing.

Veronika's mum rolled her green eyes, "Oh ok, I'll leave you alone now!"

~0~0~

Freddy watched Veronika wake up with a frown on his face.

He was used to seeing his victims wake up screaming.

"What makes her so different from the others?" he growled as he started to sharpen his razors.

"What is she afraid of?"

Freddy's mouth stretched out into a grin as he thought of the thoughts that were running through Veronika's mind.

"Veronika's gonna be screaming tonight!"

~0~0~

"Mum, it's a Saturday night, not Sunday! Leave me alone!"

Veronika groaned into her pillow as her mum shrieked at her to do her homework.

She was too tired to do anything else other than lie down on her bed and try to fall asleep.

Unfortunately she was also too freaked out by a computer game she'd just played to sleep.

"It's only a computer game, it's only a stupid little computer game he can't kill me..."

"VERONIKA!"

Veronika jumped off of her bed without thinking.

"I wish she'd stop doing that! God!"

Ripping open her bedroom door, Veronika shouted back, "WHAT?!"

Her shout echoed out into the dark and foggy forest before her.

It only took her a few seconds to realise where she was.

"God help me..." whimpered Veronika as she turned around to find that her bedroom was not right behind her anymore.

"It's only a dream...oh my god, doesn't he usually attack people in their dreams?! Shit, shit, shit!"

Veronika felt like crying.

"Why can't I ever escape this stupid game?!"

Looking around at her surroundings, she sighed in defeat.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to play the game...ugh..."

As she was just about to walk into the forest, she had another realisation.

"I haven't got a torch! I haven't got a flipping torch! Shit! Oh...I've found one...weird..."

She quickly snatched the torch from the ground and turned it on.

"Ok, now I've gotta go find a load of paper..."

~0~0~

"SHIT HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME, HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME! WHERE'S THE FLIPPING PAGE?!"

A high-pitched scraping sound scratched at her eardrums, turning her heavy breathing into a piercing scream.

"STUPID FUCKING SLENDER MAN! LEAVE ME ALONE GODDAMNIT!"

"I look slender to you,hmm? How sweet..."

Veronika spun around to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Slender man?!"

Freddy grinned as he chuckled creepily.

"He's right behind you..."

Veronika screamed as she came face to face with...

A tree branch.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** Just to tell you guys know...this story isn't really all about the description, it's more about the character if you understand what I'm trying to say here... XD

And yes, this is what I'm actually like when I'm playing Slender... :P


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate you." growled Veronika, silently glad that the Slender man wasn't behind her anymore.

"I hate you too, Princess."

Veronika whirled back around to glare at Freddy.

"Don't call me princess!"

Freddy stalked menacingly towards her.

"I can call you whatever I want to call you, bitch."

Veronika gulped with fear as Freddy extended his razor-gloved hand towards the right-hand side of her face.

He quickly slashed Veronika's cheek, and then he slowly cut into the top of her right shoulder, watching her face contort with pain with a sick smile on his burnt face.

"Serve it with a smile!"

Veronika stared wide-eyed at her shoulder, her hands automatically putting pressure on the cut on her cheek with her sleeve.

"Ah, I see how it is...it's all about the face with you...hmm..."

He roughly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her smaller body right up against his.

"And what a pretty little face you have...hmmm..."

Freddy moaned, sending chills down Veronika's spine.

She knew what was going to happen next if she didn't wake up soon.

"Not gonna talk anymore, huh? Want me to make you?"

Veronika shook her head.

"Am I still dreaming?" she whispered.

"The question is...are you still gonna be alive to still be dreaming?"

"Yes!"

She kicked Freddy where it hurt most and ran as fast as she could towards the tree branch.

Slamming her forehead down onto the thick branch, she hoped that a bump to the head would be enough to wake herself up.

She really didn't want to be raped.

~0~0~

"I don't want to ever sleep again!"

Veronika had woken her mother up when she had screamed at the sight of blood on her long-sleeved top.

"Don't be so dramatic, Veronika, you're going to be FINE! There, now they're all covered up! You're going to be fine, Veronika, I promise."

"I hope you're right..."

~0~0~

Veronika didn't get back to sleep that night.

Her mother, Evanna Drew, decided to let her have a week off of school to recover.

"Can't fall...asleep..." Veronika muttered to herself for what felt like the 50th time that day.

She couldn't get Freddy's face out of her thoughts.

Everywhere she looked, he was there.

"God help me...please..."

A flash of red and green obscured her vision suddenly, and Veronika fell to the floor.

Out like a light.

"God doesn't like you not sleeping, Veronika."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**I know the last line probably isn't something the Remake Freddy would say but I like it anyway... XD


	4. Chapter 4

"God doesn't like you not sleeping, Veronika." was all Veronika could hear echoing over and over again in her mind.

Veronika groaned as she stood back up onto her feet, her hands clutching her ears.

Everything was spinning all around her.

"Ugh...stop it. Please..."

A sinisterly dark chuckle took over from the "God doesn't like you not sleeping, Veronika."

"Look at me."

Veronika had closed her eyes in an attempt to make everything stop spinning.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Veronika whimpered.

"Make it stop..." she whispered.

Freddy chuckled.

"Make me."

Then he laughed cruelly in her face.

Veronika reached out blindly towards Freddy, managing to grab hold of Freddy's red and green sweater before she accidentally fell over onto her side.

Freddy's razor-gloved hand dug into her waist as he steadied her against his chest.

Then Freddy's mind caught up with his actions, and he pushed Veronika away from him.

Veronika yelped in surprise as she crashed onto the ground.

"What did I ever do to you that was so terrible, huh?" Veronika weakly demanded as she moved to lie down on the ground on her side.

Freddy walked over to Veronika, and knelt down beside her, reaching out to touch Veronika's left cheek with one of his razors.

"Let's just say that karma's a bitch."

~0~0~

Veronika's mother shook her awake at that moment in the dream.

"Veronika! Veronika! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Evanna Drew sighed a deep sigh of relief when Veronika's eyes fluttered open.

"Your cheek's bleeding! How the hell did that happen?!"

Veronika groaned, ignoring her mother's questions.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: I don't think Freddy likes Veronika... ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

Veronika couldn't stop staring at the huge cut on her cheek.

"How the hell am I going to hide this stupid thing?!"

Veronika didn't have any concealer or foundation, and she never would.

The only make-up she liked to wear was mascara...

"Can't exactly cover it up with mascara... Or can I?!"

After running like a mad woman to her bedroom to get her mascara and back to the bathroom again, Veronika smiled.

Her smile was of one a desperate girl has trying to make her face look pretty.

"This is totally worth a try... Y-yeah... Ah fuck..."

The mascara made the cut on her face look like it had a load of ants crawling out of it...

Rolling her eyes at herself, Veronika grabbed a tissue to wipe the mascara off of her cheek.

"I'm such a fucktard..."

~0~0~

Freddy stared at Veronika apply mascara on the cut he had put on her cheek with a look of complete and utter confusion.

"What the fuck is she DOING?!"

Reading Veronika's thoughts for an explanation, Freddy chuckled darkly when he heard her think that the mascara looked like a load of tiny ants...

~0~0~

Pulling her duvet up to her chin, Veronika facepalmed when she remembered putting mascara on her cut.

"I think I'm starting to go a little cuckoo..."

Veronika shifted so that she could scratch an itch on her leg.

"Ugh... Wait... WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Several loads of ants were crawling up her legs.

Veronika cursed non-stop as she tried to get all of the ants off of her legs.

She suddenly went silent when something sharp touched her throat.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" whispered Veronika.

Her Selective Mutism made it difficult for Veronika to talk to Freddy.

Freddy always trying to kill her in her dreams didn't help...

Him being a pedophile also didn't help.

"You're just too much fun..."

Veronika could feel his breath on her neck as Freddy suddenly made himself visible to her.

His face was inches away from her own face.

She hoped to God that he wouldn't kiss her...

Freddy chuckled pervertedly.

"Oh God no..." whispered Veronika as Freddy stuck out his tongue.

He moved down to lick her throat as he slowly made his way up to her mouth.

Veronika cringed in disgust.

It felt like a snail was sliming on her throat.

"Wanna suck face, princess?"

A song started to randomly play in Veronika's mind.

'I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha'

Freddy paused and raised a hairless eyebrow at Veronika.

"You're strange..."

"I know..."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Veronika's not the only one to randomly think of this song when they're about to be kissed... Right?_**


End file.
